


My Boyfriend Is A Werewolf

by 1fanficsousuk1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred loves his boyfriend. Even if his boyfriend has... a interesting lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend Is A Werewolf

Alfred had a terrible secret. A secret that was so dark, so vile, that if it ever saw the light of day, his boyfriend would be killed. But it didn’t matter. As long as no one found out, it would be okay, right?  
He hoped so. Alfred’s boyfriend was a werewolf. Now, I know what you’re thinking. You’re wondering how exactly a relationship between a man and a half-mythical beast-half-Englishman would even work. For one thing the two were just like any normal couple. They went on dates, held hands, shared kisses and hugs and cuddles… But there were a few exceptions in this relationship.  
At the stroke of midnight every night when the moon would come out full, Arthur would transform into a terrifying creature with a carnal thirst for prey. It had taken Alfred quite some time to gain Arthur’s trust when he was a werewolf, and convince him that he WASN’T food. It was his job to make sure Arthur didn’t leave the house when in the form. He also fed him and made sure Arthur didn’t get in to trouble. It had taken a bit to get used to, but after many years of practice, it was just another facet of life for the two.  
“Alfred, love, I’m afraid there’s going to be a full moon tonight.” Arthur said with a sigh as he read the morning paper. Alfred took a sip of his coffee and with a sigh of his own, put the mug on the kitchen counter. “Alright, no worries, babe. Want me to stay with you tonight so you don’t get freaked out?”  Arthur smiled warmly at his boyfriend and put down his paper. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” He murmured while wrapping Alfred into a gentle yet tight hug. “I think the real question is, what did I do?” Alfred smiled, and kissed Arthur on the forehead.  
Night fell quickly and soon Alfred found himself locked in the basement, sitting with his back to the wall and watching over his boyfriend. Arthur had calmed down significantly since earlier now that Alfred had fed him, and was now pacing, howling at the moon that was slowly disappearing in the sky. Alfred watched curiously when Arthur stopped and stumbled towards him. “What is it, Artie?” He asked, making sure to keep his voice calm and even as to not scare him. Arthur grunted, and let out a low growl as he stumbled towards Alfred.  
The taller man knew it wasn’t sounds of a threat, and smiled as the werewolf gave a low howl and sat beside him. It was almost morning and Arthur was starting to turn back to normal. With a small whine Arthur laid his head in Alfred’s lap and gradually fall asleep. It was usual for Arthur to take a nap while his body returned to normal. Transformations took a lot of energy and left Arthur worn.  
Hours later, Arthur woke, wrapped in a large worn blanket and Alfred’s arms in their bed.  “Alfred?”  
 “Morning sweetheart! How do you feel?” The blue-eyed man chirped.  “Exhausted. How did I end up here?”   “Oh,” Alfred squeezed his boyfriend harder, “Well after you turned back, you started shaking, so I carried you upstairs.”  Arthur paused, and then hastily buried his head in the crook of Alfred’s neck. “Sweetheart?” Arthur didn’t respond. “Arthur? What’s wrong? What happened.” He could faintly hear him weep. “A-Arthur?!” Arthur took a deep breath and brought up his head to look at his boyfriend with wet, emerald eyes. “You…” He sighed shakily, “A-Alfred, I don’t deserve you…”   
"Oh Artie, stop being silly. Please don’t cry. You do deserve me. I love you.”   
"Thank you… For taking care of me, for treating me like a human instead of a monster…” Alfred leaned over and kissed Arthur gently, carding his fingers through the man’s hair. “Don’t ever say you don’t deserve me, baby. I love you. And it wouldn’t matter if you were a merman, I’d still be crazy about you.”  
Arthur sniffled as Alfred wiped some of his tears away, and held on to the man.  “Alfred, I love you.” He buried his face into Alfred’s chest and breathed in the American’s scent. Alfred smiled fondly, and rubbed Arthur’s back.   
"I know, I love you too, Artie.”   
There was a peaceful silence, until…

“Gross! You smell like wet dog!”   
"It’s not like I can help it, you git!”   
"Heh, you’re right. How about I run you a bath?”   
Arthur opened one eye.   
"Will there be bubbles?”   
"Yeah, sweetie. I’ll even wash ya.”   
"Well, what are you waiting for?”   
Alfred kissed his forehead and went to run the bath. Arthur smiled as he heard the water gush into the tub.   
"Hey, Artie! Which shampoo do you want? Flea-Be-Gone or Tick-repellant?”   
Arthur growled.   
"…I’ll take the Flea-Be-Gone..”   
He wanted to kick Alfred when he heard him laughing in the bathroom.


End file.
